


Las dos estrellas

by Duirandom1



Category: The Boys (Comics), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Suit Porn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: El patriota descubre la pornografía y tiene a dos actores favoritos.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/The Deep | Kevin, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, Black Noir/The Deep | Kevin, Hughie Campbell/The Deep | Kevin, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John, Hughie Campbell/Translucent
Kudos: 10





	1. El descubrimiento del futuro

Mataron a todos los terroristas y se juntaron para organizar el discurso que dirán a la prensa pero algo llamo la atención de una pantalla que mostraba un vídeo en pausa. Lo raro es que no decía YouTube y el vídeo llamado Hughie tenía 10 millones de vistas. Se acercó y en recomendación salían otros nombres de chicos pero este tenía más visitas. ¿Y si era una venta de personas? Esto sería mayor publicidad haber acabado con un narcotraficante y trata de personas. Dio click en iniciar ya que ahí capaz de más información.

—¿Que haces amigo? —A-train lo miro con asombro.

—¡Quiero saber dónde venderán a este joven tiene 10 millones de visitas que de seguro debe ser su precio!

Los demás se veían incómodo y Kevin se acercó. El solo estaba aquí por su cara ya que ni hizo nada.

—¡No es eso te lo aseguró!

Lo ignoro y vio el vídeo.

"—¡Hola soy Hughie y vengo a aquí ya que como cualquier joven necesito dinero!"

Se ríe y Jonh piensa que es una idea tonta venderse a terroristas.

—¡Esto es como un coche de auto! —Le susurró translúcido a la reina—¡No podemos dejar de ver!

"—Bien ahora probaremos tu suerte y veremos qué héroe te toca.

En una ruleta habían 5 fotos"

Los hombres se acercaron con curiosidad. La ruleta giro y cayó en A-Tren. La cámara cortó y el chico estaba desnudo y se puso sobre una máquina que tenía un dildo gigante.

—¿Se va a poner todo eso? —La reina estaba en shock.

Jonh entendió que no era una venta sino lo conocido como pornografía sabe que está mal pero sigue viendo. La máquina empieza y el dildo entra con lentitud. El muchacho gime despacio y la máquina sigue aumentando la velocidad.

—¡Oh sí papi!

Eso excito al patriota. La máquina estaba a máquina velocidad y sus gemidos eran fuertes mientras sus ojos estaban blancos. Se corrió con fuerza y la máquina se detuvo.

"—¿Quieres continuar el desafío? El siguiente será translúcido"

El nombrado estaba intrigado y el velocista se había ido cuando nadie se daba cuenta.

"—¡Vamos!"

Fue atado y le pusieron un plug anal y una jaula de polla. La cámara enfoco a su entrada que empezó a vibrar. 

—¡Que inteligente hacer la idea de que no sabes si lo tocas con esas cosas!

Translúcido estaba fascinado viendo al chico gemir su nombre de héroe e intento esconder su erección.

"—Por fav....oor...me.. porte bien"

Después de unos minutos de rogar su jaula fue retirada y se corrio.

"—¡B...ui..en.! —Respiro con dificultad—! Sigamos!

—Siguiente desafío black noir"

Miraron al nombrado que como siempre está igual. Translúcido se veía sudoroso y excitado. Hughie respiraba para calmarse y gimió al sentir una mano en su trasero. Iba a darse vuelta pero el otro sujeto le amarro los ojos. Tenia un cosplay y se bajó los pantalones.

—¡El dildo era más grande pero esta bien igual!

Hughie fue amordazado y el hombre lo sostuvo sobre una ventana y empezó a follarserlo con fuerza. La cámara cambio de perspectiva y se podía ver qué la gente de la calle podía verlo.

—¡Rayos te ven como fetichista!

Hughie mancho el vidrio y el hombre lo obligó a limpiar con su lengua.

"—¿Próxima desafío?

—Dame un respiro por favor"

La cámara se puso negra e Jonh iba a matar a la producción por no ateverse a ponerlo a el como reto.

"—¡Las profundidades"

Este no fue la gran cosa solo chupaba una polla pero la gracia era que aguantaba mucho tiempo en la boca 

—¡Decepcionante!

—¡No es eso ahí demuestra su resistencia vocal! —Se quejo Kevin y todos lo miraron—¡Ignoren lo que dije!

"—Eso estuvo bueno ahora vamos por el plato final.

—¡Reto final el patriota!"

—¿No que era al azar?

—¡Es porno nada tiene sentido!

En la escena entraron 3 hombres con grandes penes. Jonh se lamió los labios al ver como era doble penetrado y lamía la tercera polla. Se veía tan apetecible tan deseado que su polla se levantó. Quería ir a buscarlo y follarserlo con dureza.

El video termina con Hughie recibiendo la carga de semen en su cara. Los otros tres chicos lo besaron y se acabó el vídeo.

—¡Eso estuvo caliente!

Quería ver más pero debe bajar su erección y hablar con la prensa.

Jonh tiene una fascinación por el pequeño actor que ahora tiene más vídeos con distintos temas. Su favorito es su only fans le encanta que por unas monedas gima su nombre mientras de mete un dildo edición patriota. Casi al final Hughie sonríe. 

—¡Haré una colaboración con Billy Butcher! —Se sentó alegre—¡Siempre quise conocer a ese papi inglés!

John no le gusto esa atención ya que nunca decía con quién trabajaría y decidio buscar su nombre. Le dio una gran sorpresa que salía una notica.

"De agente de inteligencia a agente porno"

Era guapo si. Miro su primer video que parecía un audio.

—¿Que haces un niño tan malo por aquí? —Su voz hizo que su cuerpo se tense—¿No sabes que les pasa aquí?

Trago saliva.

—¿O eres un niño bueno que merece que te dé mi agujero para tu gran polla?

Jonh le gustaba más esto

—Recuestate con lentitud!  
Obedeció.

—¡Me gusta tu obediencia! —Escuho que el hombre se lamía los labios—¡Muéstrame tu polla!

Jonh lo hizo aunque se sentía raro

—¡Oh bebe me encanta ver qué aunque este flácida se ve grande! —Empezo a gemir—¡Vamos tocate pensando en mi!

La cámara se enfocó y mostraba al hombre masturbándose con ganas. Se calentó al escuchar que decía bebé

—¡Correte!

Lo hizo con ganas ya tenía dos estrellas favoritas.

El sonrió al ver el tráiler. Sería la temática de entrenador y jugador. Se llamaría "Enseñando una lección"

El supe voló aburrido hacia un banco que estaba haciendo asaltado. Por lo menos podría romper unos huesos. Entro con rapidez aplastando a un ladrón. Y con su láser acabo con otro pero se detuvo al ver a Hughie con un arma en la cabeza. Se veía tranquilo. Sonrió de orgullo ya que él se sentía protegido por su presencia. Iba a moverse pero el perpetrador estaba en el suelo. A-Train levantó a Hughie y le sonrió. Iba a acercarse pero fue rodeado por los chupa pollas habituales que lloraban agradecidos.

—¡No te vez muy asustado!

—¡Bueno sería solo entregar unos 20 dólares que tengo y mi celular! —Hughie se rio—¡Gracias por salvarme!

—¡Todo por los inocentes!

—¡No soy tan inocente la verdad!

Se sacaron una foto y Hughie salió sin hablar con el. Después de unas horas volvió al banco ya que si se concentra encontrara a Hughie ya que tiene que vivir en un lugar cercano.

Su teléfono sonó avisando que Hughie subió una foto en instagram. En ella se mostraba en las noticias sobre el banco.

"Casi se llevan mis 20 dólares pero llegaron mis dos héroes favoritos"

Voló un poco y escucho.

—¿Entonces mañana nos vemos? —Sonaba muy feliz.

Cortó y se sentó. Se iba a acercar al departamento pero alguien se adelantó.

—¿A treain?

Hughie parecía un niño muy emocionado.

—¡Quería ver si estabas bien ya que la mayoría de gente intenta parecer que está bien!

El corazón de su compañero de trabajo estaba aumento y también su excitación.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Jonh se acercó más pero igual ocultó entre las sombras. Hablaron un poco de cosas tribales.

—¡Esto yo no soy...!

Hughie se subió sobre una despensa y abrió sus piernas.

—¡Todo por los inocentes fue algo que dije cuando hacía el rol de un civil follado por ti! —Hughie sonrió—¡Solo imagina lo que te plazca!

A A-Train se le subió toda la sangre y sin dudar lo beso mientras lo desvestia.

—¡Dime Reggie!

Hughie obedeció y le gusto ver cómo Reggie se lo follaba con delicadeza. Ya que el sabe que orgasmo rápido no es satisfactorio. Hughie sonreía mientras complacía al supe. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo Reggie aumento la velocidad de su miembro para que funcione de vibrador. Hughie estaba en el cielo gimiendo con fuerza. Ambos se corrieron. Respiraron agitados y se besaron más. John se había corrido en el aire manchando una calle. Se planeaba ir.

—¿Y tienes pareja?

—¡Por supuesto soy irresistible! —Se rio—¿Algún problema?

—¿No se molestará por esto?

—¡Neh, el entenderá y hasta le gustaría actuar es muy mandon!

Reggie se rió y desapareció por un segundo para volver con un juguete de el mismo.

—¡Oh mierda un juguete coleccionable de mi que solo vendieron 100!

—¿Por que crees que trabajo en lo que hago? —Hughie miro a la figura con atención—¡Hay que conseguir pequeños placeres!

Reggie le dio un beso y Jonh se fue.

Llegó a su departamento y se desnudó. Le llegó una notificación de un vídeo de Hughie. Lo miro y se sorprendió.

"Mi amigo necesita relajarse"

En el vídeo chupaba la polla de Reggie con dedicación y como si fuera su último alimento. Fue considerado de no mostrar la cara de su idiota compañero. Se iba a dormir tranquilo pero le llegó una notificación que iría a otra ciudad por un mes. Tiró el teléfono enojado ya que no vería a Hughie por un tiempo.


	2. La creación de una galaxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos moléculas crearon una gran cantidad de vida.

Se acomodó en la habitación de hotel y puso el vídeo.

"—¿Señor Butcher? —El nombrado se dio vuelta—¿Podemos hablar?

—Oficina

Cerraron la puerta y se sentaron frente a frente.

—¡Me vale una mierda lo de entrenador anterior no sirves para esto!

—¡Pero quiero ser fuerte para hacerme un supe!

El británico se rió con ganas y Hughie se levantó enojado para ponerse casi sobré el.

—¡Usted no tiene derecho a insu...

No pudo terminar ya que el entrenador lo puso sobre su regazo en una posición sumisa.

—¿Quien mierda te crees para hablarme así insolente?

El joven intentó alejarse pero el agarre era fuerte.

—¡Creo que te faltó una lección básica en la vida!

Le bajó el pantalón y le dio una nalgada. Al principio el joven se quejaba y dio un gemido.

—¿Estas aquí por que quieres ser supe?

—¡Si!

Otra nalgada fuerte  
—Dime la verdad muchacho.

—¡ES POR USTED!

El entrenador se rió.

—¿Entonces solo eres un niño cachondo? —Miro al chico con superioridad—¿Solo eres un perra esperando mi polla?

Hughie no respondió y recibió otra nalgada.

—¡Y...moo! —Se puso rojo—¡SI!

—¿SI QUE? —Otra nalgada.

—¡Si señor! —El más joven gimió al sentir la mano dura que amasaba su trasero.

—¿Ves lo que ganas a ser una buena perra con papi? —Le acarició el pelo y lo arrastró a un beso caliente—¡Papi te va sentir bien si te comportas!

Hughie parecía muy emocionado.

—¡Si señor! 

El entrenador le sonrió y lo beso de nuevo para dejarlo bajo el escritorio.

—¡Muchas perras quieren esto así que veremos si puedes hacer que me olvide de ellas!

Hughie miro con asombro cuando el británico se bajaba el cierre mostrando su miembro. Se bajó el pantalón y con su mirada le señalo a Hughie que lo chupe. Lo hizo primero con delicadeza y olía con fuerza.

—¡Cachorro mi aroma va a estar sobre ti así que no te desesperes!

Hughie lamió con mayor ganas el miembro.

—¡Eso es tarta bien a tu amo! 

Hughie abrió los ojos cuando el entrenador empezó a follar su boca ganas y se notaba sus ganas de respirar. Lo libero

—¡Como me gustaría ver tragar mi leche pero papi sabe que lo quieres por otras!

Jonh ya se había corrido y no pudo seguir viendo el video. Si su compañero fue a follarserlo el puede solo quedan 3 semanas para volver 

Llegó el día de volver a la ciudad y después de hacer marketing voló hacia el departamento de Hughie pero algo le sorprendió ya que Hughie estaba abajo comiendo un sándwich. Y había alguien el departamento se acercó y su miembro se levantó. Ahí estaba Butcher jodiendo....Se concentro y vio a translúcido recibiendo la polla del británico en su boca. Se rió al ver que tenía un dildo en su culo. Si alguien lo viera pensaría que el británico se follaba el aire. Translúcido se puso visible cuando el británico chasqueo sus dedos.

—¡Has sido una buena perra pero....! —Metio sus dedo en si entrada con brusquedad y saco dos pelotitas—¿Dónde está la tercera?

Translúcido empezo a tartamudear con nervios dando excusas que no tenían sentida. Sin dudar Billy saco una correa y empezó a azotarlo con fuerza. Hasta que hubo sangre pero muy poca por la piel de translúcido. Jonh se calentó con la cara de Billy de ser un depredador.

Terminó poniéndole una jaula de polla y le dijo que vuelva el sábado y que Hughie ya puede subir. El supe asintió y salió con rapidez.

—¡Fuiste duro con el!

—¡Por supuesto amor debía tener a la perra y a la puta controlada si viene esa nueva chica!

—¡Kevin no es puta!

—¡Cierto es la mía!

Ambos se rieron y se acostaron juntos

—¿Por que crees que no nos han matado? —Hughie lo abrazo con fuerza—¡Gracias al no gay, al sumiso resentido, el pervertido y el... Fetichista sabemos mucho!

—¡Primero mataría a los mercenarios y después a los supes!

Jonh se rió un segundo pero reflexionó que eso es posible. En el sexo se comparte muchas cosas.

—¿Que harias si translúcido estuviera escuchando?

—¡En realidad las bolas tienen un rastreador y el lo sabe, lo hicimos por un juego y decidimos que a ti te sorprenderá!

Le dio un golpe en em pecho por no decirle.

—¡Y segunda somos bueno para su agencia ya que no podemos tener hijos naturalmente así que se controla su natalidad!

Jonh sabe que eso puede cambiar y sonríe llendose


End file.
